


i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

by deadpoetsam



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Oblivious Fatin, One Shot, Swearing, bold leah, fatin can sense sexual tension from a mile away unless she has feelings for the person, leatin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpoetsam/pseuds/deadpoetsam
Summary: Fatin is scared of her own developing feelings for Leah because she can't lose their friendship.Meanwhile, Leah is basically screaming "Make a move!"Or, Fatin is blind to all the flirting and Leah is bold as hell.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212962
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	i found love where it wasn't supposed to be (right in front of me)

The first few days after Leah ran into the ocean, Fatin never left her side. She was constantly there. The shoulder to cry on, lap to lie in, hand to hold. It was warm and safe. She couldn't risk losing Leah and did anything to help keep her sane. But something changed the day Leah ran into the ocean. Fatin knows that if they had been alone, she would have kissed Leah. 

That was scary as fuck. 

Leah is the person who has broken down her walls. 

She can’t afford to scare her away because of her fucking feelings. So she creates a bit of distance, when Leah is doing better, to make sure that she doesn't do or say anything stupid. Leah does everything to close the distance again. Hugs at random times, a hand reaching for hers when sitting by the fire, initiating play flirting. Fatin can’t help herself from reciprocating, and she ends up without a snarky remark one too many times for her taste, she just hopes Leah doesn’t notice how much of a stuttering and speechless mess she’s become because of her. 

It takes everything in Fatin to not kiss her, every damn time they’re alone. 

And Leah obviously doesn't want to lose her friend, Fatin understands that, but she can't lose her friend either. So she keeps just a small wall, just to keep herself from ruining one of the only things keeping her sane on this island. Leah probably knows that Fatin has built the wall up again, but she doesn't even mention it, which kind of surprises Fatin. 

Tonight, Fatin is on fire duty. Everyone is already sleeping, a small distance away from her. Toni is hugging Shelby (god they really are adorable, it’s not fucking fair), getting more comfortable with the day, since they told the group. Martha has one leg slung around Marcus, her boy toy. Dot is sleeping on her back, snoring softly. Leah lies closer to the fire, hugging herself, and it looks so cute that Fatin’s heart flutters. She stares for a while (longer than she would like to admit), but then looks further to the right, trying to keep her mind off the adorable girl. The twins are cuddling, it makes her think of her own brothers. She misses them so much. They would be the only reason for her to ever come back to her parent’s house. 

She stares back into the fire (and the thoughts about her brothers slowly shift into thoughts about Leah’s beautiful blue eyes). After a while, she hears shuffling and footsteps, and someone sits down next to her on the piece of driftwood. She knows it's Leah. 

“Hey.”

Leah’s voice sounds rough, and it makes Fatin look at her. She looks fine, just a bit tired. 

“Couldn't sleep,” she continues with a small smile.

Fatin doesn't say anything. She feels like she's caught in a minefield. One wrong move and it’ll all blow up in her face. Her body is screaming for her to get out of this situation. She looks back to the fire, the flames licking at the dark air. 

Leah shuffles closer to her and it makes Fatin feel warmer than the fire ever could. 

“You're quiet,” Leah whispers, leaning in even closer. 

Fatin just stays still. Her mind decides that this is the moment to give some extra focus to the touching of their elbows. She tries to find words, but fails. She can't lie, but can't tell the truth either. 

Leah grabs her thigh.

Sparks. 

Fatin inhales sharply. Fuck Leah Rilke for making her a puddle and fuck her body for betraying her. 

“You’re not a really good actress, you know?”

Fatin finally turns her head and stares at a smirking Leah. She’s still trying to figure out what the hell Leah means. Leah squeezes her thigh again, and her body feels fucking electric. Okay, not fair Rilke. 

“What do you mean, Leah?” She tries to keep her voice steady but fails miserably. Leah just hums. 

“I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about,” Fatin says, trying desperately to steer the conversation away from the unknown territory.

“Okay, yeah, sure,” Leah gets up and walks back to her sleeping place.

Fatin’s body is still burning from the contact. Jesus, this girl did not know what effect she had. 

Leah becoming more affectionate as to close the gap Fatin has created was the opposite of what she was trying to do. But, she can’t stop, nor tell her what is going on. She can't scare her away. 

Instances like this repeat themselves throughout the next few days. Any time they’re alone, Leah will do something and Fatin will just freeze up, unable to respond. Leah will just smile, and go back to what she was doing. Fatin feels like an idiot. She can’t even be around Leah without feeling the intense urge to just kiss her. But she shouldn’t, she knows she shouldn’t. She’ll scare Leah away, push too far, break their bond into little pieces, leaving Fatin alone again. She would hurt her, and she can’t be her dad. She refuses to be. 

So the next time they are alone, Fatin promises herself to keep her horny gay mind together and to act normal. She can do that, right?

Okay, no she can’t. Not when Leah grabs her hand to drag her to the waterfall. 

“Just a small break.”

God no, Fatin cannot deal with the cuteness that comes with a “small break” by the waterfall. 

Cuteness definitely was the wrong word. 

Leah takes off her shirt without a second's hesitation and motions for Fatin to do the same.

“Let’s go for a swim.”

Fatin’s mouth goes dry. She’s desperately trying to look anywhere except for Leah. She’s seen her without a shirt many times (being stranded on an island together makes privacy a little hard), but not like this. Not when alone and secluded and not while Leah is staring at her. Looking at Leah right now would be creepy, and the last thing Fatin wants to be is disrespectful. 

“Fatin.”

Fatin finally looks at Leah. She’s fucking smirking. Leah Rilke is smirking at her, all proud and smug and Fatin has zero idea what that could possibly mean. 

“Yeah?” It comes out broken and soft and she wishes she had just nodded.

“We haven’t got all day,” She says, winks and turns to face the water. Leah fucking Rilke winks at her, and it makes her chest feel like it’s going to explode. She can't find any words to say. But when Leah walks towards the water, she scrambles to take off her own shirt. 

When she walks down the path, she sees Leah sitting with her feet in the water. Pants pulled up a bit, still no shirt. She looked like a goddess in the sun, the light shining on her hair and face. She turns when she hears Fatin’s footsteps and just stares at her with those big blue eyes and it makes Fatin feel warm. 

It’s so fucking unfair that Leah has this effect on her. 

Leah doesn’t say anything, just moves to start taking off her pants. Fatin can’t let her do that. She’s too fucking scared where the hell this will lead. Leah trusts her, and this feels like abusing it. 

“Leah.”

Leah stops moving and looks at her. Fatin fumbles with her hands and looks around. She can’t find the words to say, and it makes her angry. She has so much she wants to say, but so much she can’t say. 

Leah gets up and walks towards her and it’s probably worse, because now they are close, and close isn’t good for the way her heart is beating out of her chest. She grabs Fatin’s chin and turns her towards her. Now Fatin is looking into those blue eyes again, and the touch is burning on her face. Leah just smiles and shakes her head. At what, Fatin doesn’t know. 

“Are you ever gonna make a move? Or do I have to yell at you before you finally kiss me?”

Fatin’s eyebrows shoot up, her mouth falls open at the boldness of the girl. 

“Wait how the fu-”

Leah interrupts her, “Fatin, you’re not a good actress, as I’ve said before.”

Oh, Jesus. 

Leah has been flirting with her this whole fucking time? 

Fatin feels slightly ashamed at that. She prides herself on being able to sense sexual tension from a mile away, but now she thinks back, she realizes Leah was blatantly flirting with her, and she was fucking blind to it. She was supposed to be the bold and flirty one, but here was Leah Rilke flirting with her and making her feel sparks, while she was so worried about scaring Leah that she missed all the signs. 

Leah just smiles at the look of realisation that must pass over Fatin’s face. 

“Oh.”

Leah laughs. But then that fucking smirk is back again, “So, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Fatin doesn’t let Leah ask twice, she grabs her face and pushes their lips together. Leah grabs her waist, touching the bare skin there, making Fatin’s body feel like it’s on fire. She moves her right hand to tangle it in Leah’s hair, trying to be even closer, bodies pressed together. She’s wanted this for so long, and now she finally gets to kiss the girl. All worries fade to the back of her mind for a blissful moment. 

Eventually, Leah pulls back a bit to breathe. She rests her forehead against Fatin’s.

“Jesus, Rilke, since when are you so bold?” Fatin says, out of breath. 

Leah snorts and kisses Fatin on her forehead, “What makes you think I wasn’t bold before?”

“Fair point, so are you going to take those pants off or what?” Fatin says, pulling her closer and kissing her neck. 

Leah laughs, “I thought you didn’t want me to?”

“I do, very much,” Fatin murmurs into her neck. 

“All you have to do is ask.”

Fatin pulls back a bit and stares into the big blue eyes. Leah has that smirk on again. 

“Are you really gonna play that game, Rilke?” 

Leah’s smirk grows even wider and raises an eyebrow, “I mean, if you can’t even ask me… that would be very disappointing, wouldn’t it?”

Fatin’s mouth falls open. Jesus, this girl was going to be the death of her. 


End file.
